Marriage Vows
by missauburnleaf
Summary: After recovering from his battle wounds, Fíli married Sigrid and now they are expecting their first child while Kíli and Tauriel are betrothed. Of course, things don't always go as they're planned...
1. In Sickness and in Health

Fíli woke up to the sound of retching.

Upon opening his eyes he could see a sliver of light coming from the closed door of the adjoining bathroom. Sighing, he rolled onto his back, stretching out his arm. The sheets on her side of the bed were still warm, so Sigrid must have gotten up very recently.

With another sigh, Fíli sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. As happy as he was to become a father, he hated how hard this pregnancy was on his wife.

So, he got up and walked over to their bathroom.

"Sig? You alright?" he asked through the closed door.

More retching.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just morning sickness. Go back to bed, love, I'll join you as soon as it's over," he could hear Sigrid's weak voice.

Fíli did the exact opposite by opening the door to the bathroom, going in.

"Fíli! Get out!" she exclaimed scandalized, kneeling in her white night shift in front of the toilet, holding back her dark blond curls.

He chose to ignore her, crouching down, placing a hand on her back.

"Is there anything I can do for you? " he asked.

Sigrid sighed in defeat. "Actually, yes, you could go and get Tauriel... I need one of her potions against sickness. It always makes me feel better," she admitted timidly, looking at him with her lake-blue eyes from beneath her long dark gold eyelashes.

Fíli nodded and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "I'll get her for you. Don't worry, you'll feel better soon," he promised, leaving his wife alone in the bathroom.

Quickly he pulled a tunic over his sleeping pants and slipped into his boots before exiting his and Sigrid's chambers, hurrying down the corridor of the royal wing, past his brother's, his mother's and his uncle's rooms before stopping in front of the plain wooden door to Tauriel's small bedroom. He knocked and waited for a response, but in vain. Thus, he knocked again, louder this time, even calling her name. Still no reaction. Fíli frowned. Tauriel was an elf, meaning that she had excellent hearing. So her not answering the door meant that she wasn't in her room.

That wasn't good because she could be anywhere in the mountain (or outside). Fíli let out a frustrated growl, punching the wall. Then he had an idea. He could ask his brother about Tauriel's whereabouts; if anybody knew where the elf was, then his brother.

So Fíli walked back the corridor until he was standing in front of Kíli's door. It took a while but then the door was opened by a tired looking Kíli in his nightshirt, his hair a mess.

"What do you want, Fee?" he asked.

Fíli drew his eyebrows together. "Good morning to you too, little brother. Actually, I'm looking for Tauriel, do you..." He interrupted himself when he saw Kíli turning pale.

"How did you find out that she is here?" he wanted to know.

This question made Fíli suspicious. With a raised eyebrow, he brushed past his brother, despite Kíli's protest, and was greeted by an interesting sight. Tauriel was sitting on Kíli's bed, wearing nothing but a flimsy nightgown, her hair undone (except her betrothal braid), falling over her shoulders.

"Fíli!" she exclaimed in the same scandalized tone like Sigrid a couple of minutes ago, pulling the dark blue woolen blanket up to her chin.

Fíli only snorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You got to be kidding me," he said, "there's a reason for Uncle Thorin giving your elf her own bedroom - you are not supposed to sleep together until you are married!"

"We are not sleeping together!" Kíli declared vehemently, blushing.

"And what is she doing in your bed then?" Fíli asked sternly, imitating his uncle and his mother at the same time.

"Well, yes, we are sleeping together, but not like you think... We don't do anything improper - unlike you and Sigrid!" Kíli yelled at his brother.

Fíli was flabbergasted. "Sigrid is my wife, so I'll say it's different from your situation," he answered in a warning tone.

Kíli poked his brother's chest. "So you admit that you are doing improper things with Sigrid!" he said triumphantly.

Fíli slapped Kíli's hand away, shaking his head. His little brother was really behaving like an immature stripling. But before he could come up with a reply, Tauriel cleared her throat.

"So, Fíli, you mentioned earlier that you were looking for me. Why?"

She was still clutching the blanket to her chest, displaying her silver betrothal ring on her right index finger (it was beautifully crafted and engraved with dwarven runes since Kíli had made it himself). The ring and its meaning reminded him of his reason why he had searched for his brother's betrothed.

"Oh, Sigrid is asking for you. She is suffering from morning sickness and said she needed your potion to get better," he explained.

Tauriel nodded while climbing out of bed. "The ginger root infusion. It's in my room - I'll go and get it," she said, donning a thick, dark green velvet robe and putting on slippers of the same colour and material before leaving the brothers alone.

Fíli was still scowling at Kíli.

"What?" the younger one exclaimed.

"I can't believe that you are going behind uncle's and amad's back! What if Tauriel gets pregnant before the year of your betrothal is over? Have you ever thought about her reputation?" Fíli scolded.

Kíli growled, tearing his hair. "She can't get pregnant! Didn't you listen to me? We are not doing anything that could get her pregnant!" he exclaimed.

Fíli studied his brother for a moment. It seemed that Kíli was telling the truth.

"So, why is she sleeping in your bed, then?" Fíli finally wanted to know, clearing his throat.

Kíli shrugged, lowering his gaze. "I might have trouble sleeping. Too many memories, you know. She keeps my nightmares at bay," Kíli confessed.

"And you two have never..." Fíli started to ask and Kíli shook his head vehemently.

"No, of course not. It would be against her people's betrothal and marriage customs. We have to be betrothed for at least a year before we can get married and... consummate our marriage," Kíli explained, blushing a deeper shade of red than before.

"Oh," was all that Fíli answered.

They remained quiet for a while, until Tauriel came back, this time fully dressed in her customary brown patent leather britches, knee-high brown leather boots, and a cream-coloured tunic, embroidered with a green leaf pattern while her hair was arranged in her usual half-up hairdo, displaying her betrothal braid.

"I've got it, Fíli, let's go," she said, presenting a vial with a yellowish, clear liquid to him before pressing a chaste kiss to Kíli's lips.

Fíli cleared his throat again.

"Alright, let's go!" he announced before turning on his heel, heading back to his and his wife's chambers. He had left Sigrid too long alone for his taste.

"Sigrid? I'm back! And I've brought Tauriel," he called upon entering his rooms, Tauriel hot on his heels.

To his relief, Sigrid was no longer kneeling on the bathroom floor, but sitting in one of their armchairs in front of their fireplace, a knitted shawl in different shades of blue draped over her shoulders, looking into his direction. Even after three months of marriage, her subtle beauty still took his breath away and he wondered how he deserved this luck that Sigrid had agreed to become his wife. Sometimes he thought that he must have died then and there on Ravenhill when Azog had pierced him with his spike and this was nothing but a dream while he was waiting to be called to the Halls of Mandos.

Sigrid smiled at him. "Thank you, love," she mumbled, getting up from the armchair to welcome Tauriel properly by embracing her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Fíli tells me that you are still suffering from bouts of morning sickness?" the red-haired elf asked after being escorted further into their chambers, frowning.

"Yes. Although I don't know why it is called morning sickness when I'm feeling sick the whole time - yet in the morning it's worse," Sigrid answered while sitting down on her and Fíli's marriage bed.

Tauriel nodded. "And have you seen Oin about this? Or one of your people's midwives?" she wanted to know.

Sigrid shook her head. "No, I thought this is normal... isn't it?" she inquired.

Tauriel gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, I think it is. But I'm no expert. You should see someone who has experience with pregnancies and births," Tauriel advised.

"That's what I'm telling her since we found out!" Fíli declared, sitting down next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"But I don't trust anyone except you, Tauriel!" Sigrid remarked.

"Believe me, you can trust Oin too! He helped my mother when she was pregnant with me and then again when she was with Kíli. He also helped her with our births," Fíli explained.

Sigrid sighed, leaning her head against his. "I guess you are right... but... well, he's male, so I find it kind of embarrassing to let him examine me. Or talk to him about intimate things," she confessed.

Tauriel's smile broadened. "Then maybe you should see one of your people's midwives," she suggested.

Sigrid snorted. "Yeah sure. You know, I saw a midwife before getting married to have my virginity attested as is usual for human girls and ask her for something that would prevent... a pregnancy. Her herbal infusion seemed to have worked just fine, didn't it!" she exclaimed.

Tauriel and Fíli exchanged a surprised look.

"You didn't want to bear my child?" Fíli asked finally.

Sigrid sighed. "Not so soon after the marriage, at least. I was born nine months after my parents' wedding and things weren't easy for them. So I wanted to have some time before becoming pregnant, to prepare myself, to get settled into married life first," she admitted.

"Ach, Sigrid!" Fíli whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Well, it seems that the Valar had different ideas and I'm expecting now. Tauriel, please give me the potion," she requested, extending her hand towards the elf.

Tauriel complied, handing over the vial.


	2. In Good Times and in Bad

I'd like to thank pallysdeeks for the review:)

* * *

Slowly but surely the trees turned from green to gold and the early morning air carried a wisp of frost.

It was on one of those bright and sunny autumn days that the crown prince of Erebor and his very pregnant wife decided to take a day off from their royal duties and have a picnic outside the mountain to enjoy the sun's last warming rays of the year. Of course, they weren't alone because as soon as the crown prince's brother found out about what they had planned, he insisted on accompanying them for protection and since it was better to be safe than sorry, he also enlisted his betrothed for the job.

So, two dwarves, a human and an elf were finally setting out from the mountain on two ponies (for the dwarves) and two horses (for the human and the elf), carrying a huge picnic basket, filled with lots of delicacies and different beverages, crockery, a large chequered blanket and several cushions.

"You know, Fee, you should have told me about your plans right from the start. Would have saved everyone involved a lot of trouble," Kíli whispered to his brother while riding beside him.

Fíli groaned. "You know, Kee, maybe I've tried to avoid having you tagging along. Wanted to spend the day with my wife, not you," he answered.

"Ouch! That hurt, Fee. You are my brother, we used to do almost everything together. And since your marriage to Sigrid you are shutting me out," he complained.

Fíli sighed. "I'm not shutting you out, Kee. It's just that my priorities have changed. She is my wife, you know, and she is also carrying my child. I'm sorry that you feel left out, but Sigrid and her well-being are my top priorities at the moment," he explained.

Kíli snorted. "Yeah, sure, so much to your not shutting me out!"

Pouting, Kíli led his pony away from his brother, catching up with his betrothed instead.

Fíli sighed again. But before he could think about Kíli's odd behaviour, someone else was riding beside him.

"Thank you, love, for this wonderful day!"

It was Sigrid. Fíli couldn't help but smile as soon as he looked at his beautiful wife. He thought that it was true what people said, pregnant women seemed to glow, and this was especially true for Sigrid.

"You're welcome," he answered, "I thought we should take advantage of the gorgeous weather because soon enough the first autumn storms will sweep over the lands, robbing the trees of their leaves, bringing nothing but rain and fog and coldness with them," he predicted.

Sigrid frowned.

"That doesn't sound nice. Yet there are still Samhain and Durin's Day and Yuletide to look forward to," Sigrid explained, presenting him with a teasing smile.

Fíli nodded. "You are right, ghivashel, there is still a lot to look forward to... like the birth of our little one," he nodded. Sigrid was about seven months pregnant now which meant that their child would be born in two or three months, depending on whether he or she needed nine months to grow like it was typical for humans or ten months like all dwarf babies.

"Oh yes, the birth," Sigrid mumbled with a sad smile.

Fíli frowned. "What's wrong, Sig? Are you not eager to welcome a little you-and-me into this world?" he wanted to know.

She bit her lower lip before answering. "It's not that... I'm scared of the birthing process. So much could go wrong! The baby could die or I could die or both of us could die," she elaborated.

Fíli felt his heart sink. Maybe he had been too naive about the whole situation. Of course, she was worried after losing her mother at a very young age due to complications in childbirth.

"Ach, Sigrid, I didn't know that this is bothering you so much... Why didn't you talk to me?" he asked, reaching out a hand, touching her arm with his fingertips.

Immediately she looked at him. "You were so happy about this pregnancy, I didn't want to dampen your enthusiasm," she admitted.

Fíli would have loved to take her into his arms, but the fact that they were on horseback (or rather on ponyback, in his case) prevented him from it. He would make it up to her, though. As soon as they found the perfect spot for their picnic, he would make sure that she got everything she needed to be comfortable. And when they were back home, he would try to spend more time with her, keeping her company, reducing his duties as crown prince to a minimum. He was sure that his uncle would understand.

They passed a small orchard and suddenly Sigrid halted her horse. "I like it here," she explained.

Fíli nodded. It was certainly a nice spot for a picnic, next to the River Running, southeast of the mountain.

"Alright," he agreed, halting his pony as well, before calling out to his brother, telling him that they would be having their picnic now, among the trees.

Kíli, who was currently guiding his pony back on the street to catch up with his brother, frowned. "Are you sure?"

Fíli was irritated. Why was Kíli questioning his decision? "Of course I'm sure. Why else would I have said that?" he shot back.

Kíli shrugged. "You just surprised me, brother, them being apple trees and all," he said.

Fíli turned pale. Maybe he should have taken a better look at the trees before granting Sigrid her wish. But there was nothing he could do about it now. And to some extent, it was his fault. He had never told his wife about his dislike for apples since that accursed barrel ride on the forest river when they had escaped Thranduil's dungeons.

"You didn't know, did you," Kíli whispered to him before dismounting his pony, leading her towards the orchard like Sigrid. Fíli sighed and followed his example when Tauriel also arrived at the orchard.

"What's wrong, Fíli? Are you unwell?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Fíli shook his head. "No, I'm alright, come on, let's join the others before Kíli and Sigrid finish everything off without us," he tried to joke, but it seemed as if Tauriel was looking behind his facade. He could still feel her eyes on his back while entering the orchard. It made him angry for some reason. Didn't she have her hands already full with looking after Kíli? He certainly didn't need to be looked after!

But as soon as he reached the middle of the orchard, his anger vanished. Kíli and Sigrid had already spread out the blanket on the meadow amidst the apple trees, opened the picnic basket and started to put the food Bombur had packed for them on display. It was almost perfect - if it weren't for the faint smell of apples coming from the windfalls lying around on the ground. But Fíli tried to ignore it.

"Love, we need the dishes, cups, and cutlery from your saddle bag," Sigrid turned towards him.

Fíli nodded. "Yeah, sure!" He started to unpack and distribute the crockery while Tauriel placed the cushions on the blanket before taking care of the horses and ponies.

When everything was ready, Fíli helped his wife with sitting down on the blanket, providing her with an extra cushion by passing his own on to her.

Then they started eating and drinking. The food was excellent, as was expected, and the same could also be said about the mead they had brought along. Unfortunately, Sigrid couldn't drink it due to her pregnancy, but for this reason Bombur had also packed a flask of berry juice. Fíli thought that this was bliss, lying here in an orchard (although he would have preferred those trees not being apple trees), eating the best food he ever tasted and drinking the most delicious mead (he might even have drunk a little bit too much and became sleepy).

Actually he had planned on taking out his pipe after finishing his meal but then he felt even too lazy for that and decided to just lie back and close his eyes for a moment, lulled into slumber by the familiar voices of his brother, his brother's betrothed and his own wife...

But suddenly it wasn't the smell of rotting apples that invaded his nostrils. It was the smell of blood and urine and snow. Beneath his back he could no longer feel the thick though scratchy blanket but something cold and slightly wet. Also, the sounds had changed. He couldn't hear the voices of his family members anymore but the sounds of battle. Fíli immediately knew where he was: On Ravenhill after Azog hat pierced his lung and dropped him down because breathing was difficult and painful due to his injury and his head and back hurt from the impact. At least he had made sure that Kíli was safe because he had sent him away. And after his warning he knew that his uncle would make sure to take his little brother as far away as possible from this accursed place; Kíli had always been his uncle's favourite.

Fíli knew that his death was approaching; his senses were numbing. It was almost like falling asleep though this time he wouldn't wake up to face a new day full of challenges and adventure. At least he would be reunited with his adad! Then everything went black...

"Fíli? Fíli, wake up, love!"

Fíli knew this voice. It was Sigrid's. But what was she doing here on Ravenhill? And why was he no longer cold and in pain?

"Fíli!" Someone else was shaking him now. Kíli. Fíli's stomach clenched. He had hoped that Kíli was far away from this place by now. Why didn't his idiot of a brother run when he had the opportunity?

Then he felt a cool hand on his cheek, could smell green things and sunshine and wild honey, a lilting voice said something in a language he couldn't understand. Definitely Tauriel.

"Wake up, Fíli, it's just a dream, you are safe. The battle is over," Tauriel whispered, this time in Westron.

Immediately, Fíli opened his eyes, staring into the worried faces of his wife, his brother and his brother's betrothed. The sun was shining and a soft wind was rustling the green-golden leaves of the apple trees surrounding them.

He wasn't on Ravenhill. He was in an orchard, enjoying a day out. His injuries had long healed and turned into battle scars, he was married to his One and they were expecting their first child. His life was perfect. But still, he had the feeling that a part of him was still there on Ravenhill.

Fíli struggled into a sitting position, brushing his tousled blond curls from his sweaty forehead, smiling apologetically at the others. "Sorry, dozed off," he offered.

Their facial expressions were hilarious: Kíli frowned, Sigrid scowled and Tauriel looked amused.

"Dozed off? Fee, you were twitching and mumbling in your sleep. I thought you had a seizure or something," Kíli said.

"You really had us worried there, love," Sigrid added.

Fíli cleared his throat. He couldn't tell them that he had been reliving those moments on Ravenhill when he had thought that he would die then and there. It would only increase their worry.

"Just a nightmare," he answered, shrugging.

Then he looked at the sky. According to the position of the sun, it was already afternoon; they should go back to the mountain. Maybe he had slept longer than he had initially thought.

"You know what? Let's pack everything together and head back home, we can still play some card games in our rooms, drinking some tea. It's getting late," he suggested, getting up to his feet, starting to place the leftovers into the picnic basket. The others exchanged some glances but followed his example.


	3. For Better, for Worse

My thanks go to pallysdeeks and thewolf74 for their reviews:)

* * *

Fíli had never been this afraid before in all his life.

For him it was pure torture to listen to Sigrid's moans and cries while she was in labour, struggling to bring their child into this world. A part of him wanted to believe that everything would be alright, that rather sooner than later he would hold his newborn son in his arms. Or his daughter.

But another part of him was still skeptical, thinking that something could go wrong. Maybe he would lose his wife tonight, his beautiful, brave Sigrid. Or that he would lose his unborn child.

With a scowl Fíli regarded his wife's obstetricians while her back was resting against his chest. Oin was there, as was Tauriel and his mother in addition to the only woman from Dale Sigrid trusted enough to have with her in the birthing chamber: Hilda Bianca. While Oin was putting his instruments on their nightstand and Tauriel was busy holding Sigrid's hand and dabbing her forehead with a washcloth, Hilda Bianca was crouching down between Sigrid's spread legs, extending her hand, supervised by Dís.

Sigrid whimpered. "She isn't opening up the way she should after being in labour for nearly ten hours," the human woman explained.

Dís snorted. "Of course she isn't. Have you seen her narrow hips? How on Middle Earth should she be able to squeeze my grandchild out?" she remarked.

"Amad!" Fíli scolded his mother. He would never forget how Dís had arrived at the mountain only three months after Thorin had sent her the raven, bearing the news of Erebor's reclamation, dirty, tired, emaciated. It turned out that she had left the rest of her caravan as soon as Thorin had informed her about Fíli's engagement to a daughter of men, almost riding night and day, only granting herself three hours of rest each day, changing ponies whenever possible, in order to reach her son before the wedding. Actually, she had arrived right on time, one day before Fíli and Sigrid had tied the knot. Yet all of her attempts of talking her son out of it had remained futile.

"She is doing just fine! It's her first child, so leave her alone," Tauriel simply stated, pressing a kiss to her sister-in-law-to-be's temple.

Fíli didn't know why, but ever since it became clear that Sigrid was his One as much as Tauriel was Kíli's, the elf had become rather protective of the girl.

"Let's see how you will perform, elf, when your time has come," Dís said. As much as Dís seemed to dislike her human daughter-in-law, she showed greater resentment towards his brother's bride-to-be.

Someone cleared their throat. It was Kíli. Fíli had totally forgotten that his little brother was also there with them in the birthing chamber, on his own request as the crown prince (Kíli had flat out refused to witness his sister-in-law giving birth to his nephew or niece until Fíli had ordered him to be there as some kind of support).

"I don't think that's going to happen, Amad. I will never touch Tauriel intimately if she has to suffer like Sigrid because of my lust for her," he explained.

 _Great_ , Fíli thought, _your little brother should have been some kind of emotional support for you, yet he judges you because your wife is suffering due to childbirth!_

Dís snorted, but otherwise, she remained quiet.

Fíli could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment. "It wasn't because of lust, it was because of love that I lay with her," he explained.

"Yeah sure," Kíli mumbled, but Fíli decided to ignore his brother's comment because Sigrid had a very strong contraction; his wife needed him.

"Sig, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked while supporting her back, holding her other hand, ignoring the fact that she was crashing it to the point of breaking.

"Yes, you can shut up, for a start," she hissed.

Her words hurt him but he knew that she didn't mean it. Thorin had told him about Kíli's birth. Since their father had died shortly after his mother had conceived Kíli, it had been Thorin who had supported her in the birthing chamber. According to his uncle, it had been a difficult birth and Dís had suffered greatly. However, she had cursed and screamed and nearly broken Thorin's hand.

"Let me have a look at her," Óin barged in.

He placed his hands on Sigrid's swollen stomach, then he nodded before examining the dilation of her cervix. Sigrid whimpered again.

"I know that this causes you some discomfort, lass, but it's important for me to check whether we need to resume to other measures in order to help you and your child," he explained.

Fíli held his breath. He knew about those other measures. A forceps delivery, for example. Or a surgical procedure. When Óin smiled, it took a load of his heart.

"Her cervix might not be dilated as it should be during a human birth at this stage, but it has opened enough for a dwarven birth," he explained.

Hilda Bianca looked confused. "But Sigrid is human!" she exclaimed.

"However, the little one is not. At least not fully human. Therefore her body tries to adapt to the child's needs," Óin elaborated.

"So that means everything is alright?" Sigrid asked, panting heavily.

Óin smiled at her. "Oh yes, certainly. I think in five or six hours you will be holding a strong and healthy child in your arms," he reassured her.

Fíli was relieved. Óin had just confirmed that Sigrid and his child were doing fine. Yet he dreaded the long wait. Five to six hours! Poor Sigrid.

"Fíli, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast! Why don't you come down to the kitchens with me and get some food?" Dís suggested.

Fíli shot his mother an incredulous glance. "You can't be serious, Amad! I won't leave Sigrid alone," he stated, tightening his grip on his wife's middle.

Dís shrugged. "Well, if you faint from hunger, it will be your own fault. I will go grab something to eat. Everybody in this room is invited to join me," she simply said while getting up from her chair.

Fíli could see that his little brother would have loved to leave the birthing chamber, but the look he shot in his direction told him that Kíli's loyalty was stronger.

"Go ahead, Kíli. You are certainly hungry. Get something to eat, then come back. You've heard what Oin said: It will take some time before your nephew or your niece is born," Fíli told his brother.

Kíli smiled at him. "Thank you, Fee," he said while getting up from his position on the floor.

"I'm coming as well," Tauriel declared, "I'd like to make Sigrid some tea that will help her relax and ease her pain."

Sigrid gave the elf a grateful look. "Thank you, Tauriel, I appreciate what you are doing for me," she said.

"You're welcome," Tauriel answered before leaving the room with Kíli, following Dís' example.

It turned out that Óin had been right. Six hours later, while everyone was once again gathered around Fíli's and Sigrid's marriage bed, with one last final push and a heart-wrenching scream, Sigrid gave birth to a strong and healthy boy with a tuft of gold-blond curls and lake-blue eyes. Fíli thought that he was the happiest dwarf in all of Middle Earth as soon as Hilda Bianca placed the squirming bundle into his arms while Óin fixed up Sigrid's perineal tear and Dís and Tauriel helped the girl to clean up a bit, changing the sheets and her nightdress.

"He is beautiful, Fee, congratulations," Kíli said, looking over his shoulder.

Fíli beamed at his brother like an idiot. "Well, thank you, Kee. Do you want to hold him?"

Kíli turned pale. "Oh, I don't know, he looks so fragile. I'm afraid I might drop him or something," he mumbled.

"Ach, I was only five when I held you for the first time, Kee. And I didn't drop you then," Fíli answered.

Dís chuckled. "Well, at least not when you held your brother for the first time, Fíli. Later you did," she disclosed.

Kíli looked scandalized. "Thank you very much, Fee. Now I know why I have trouble remembering things correctly and in addition, I'm even more afraid to hold him," he exclaimed.

Fíli winked at him. "Oh, I'm sure Amad is just joking," he said.

"Oh no, I'm not. It's the truth. But before you give the baby to your brother, I'd like to hold my grandson," Dís declared.

Carefully Fíli passed the baby over to his mother. As soon as Dís looked at her grandchild, her face lit up.

"Kíli is right," she whispered in awe, "he is really beautiful. You did well."

Fíli smiled fondly at his mother. "Thank you, Amad."

Dís snorted. "I wasn't talking to you, lad. I was talking to your wife... Here Sigrid, say hello to your son," she explained, placing the baby into his mother's waiting arms.

Sigrid seemed to be relieved that she finally had her mother-in-law's approval.

"Thank you, Dís," she answered honestly while regarding the baby.

Fíli sat down on the bed, next to his wife, first kissing her forehead then his son's. _This is bliss_ , he thought while beholding his little family.


	4. Until Death Do Us Part

I'd like to thank pallysdeeks for the review:)

* * *

Two weeks after giving birth to her son, Sigrid fell ill.

She was running a fever, her left breast was red, aching and swollen, not to mention the ichor coming out of her left nipple from time to time so that she wouldn't let her child latch onto that breast.

Fíli was devastated. He remembered the conversations he had had with his wife while she was pregnant, conversations about what she would have him do if something happened to her during childbirth or after.

He knew that women could suffer from childbed fever after giving birth and could even die because of it but Sigrid had assured him and Oin had confirmed it that she didn't have childbed fever since her lochia was normal and she didn't have cramps in her lower abdomen. But Oin had explained that her left breast was infected which could happen to young mothers when breastfeeding and the milk ducts were not properly emptied.

Tauriel was trying her best to help Sigrid getting better with herbal tea and warm compresses but there was only so much she could do.

At night, Fíli could hear his wife crying herself to sleep due to pain and worry and exhaustion and felt absolutely helpless.

After five days without Sigrid getting any better (actually, she was even getting worse since the fever and the infection were taking their toll on her body that had already been weakened due to her pregnancy and giving birth) Tauriel took Fíli aside to talk to him in private.

"It can't go on like this. She is suffering and not able to tend to her child properly," she said matter-of-factly.

Fíli snorted. "I know! But what would you have me do? I can't do anything!" he exclaimed.

Tauriel sighed. "That's not entirely right. You need to talk to your uncle, he must send a message to King Thranduil, informing him about Sigrid's condition. We - I mean my people - we have some kind of medicine which is unknown to other races but which can fight off infections in the body. If Sigrid takes this medicine, she'll get better," she explained.

But Fíli was sceptical. "Why would Thranduil send us this medicine? It sounds rather precious to me, so I can't imagine he will give it to us for free or at a cheap price," he added for consideration.

This time it was Tauriel who snorted. "This mountain is full of gold and jewels and your concern is whether you will have to pay for the medicine that could save your wife's life? I thought you loved her!"

Fíli blushed. "I didn't mean it like that, and you know it. I'm just concerned whether the elven king will be willing to help us," he elaborated.

Tauriel shrugged. "Well, technically he would not be helping you or your uncle, but Sigrid. I'm sure he doesn't want to jeopardise his trading arrangements with the newly found City of Dale because he let King Bard's daughter die although he would have been able to help her," she explained.

Tauriel's words were like a stab to his heart. Sigrid could die...

"Fíli?" the elf asked tentatively and Fíli thought that his sudden fright must have shown on his face.

"I'll do it! I'll talk to Uncle and make him see that Sigrid is as precious to me as the Arkenstone or our hobbit are to him!" he declared, storming out of the room, heading for his uncle's study.

As he entered, Thorin and Balin were poring over some documents. His uncle looked up with a frown as soon as the heavy door opened, squeaking in its hinges. "What do you want, lad?" he asked and Fíli felt like a little stripling again under his uncle's gaze.

He cleared his throat before saying, "Sigrid is sick and in need of some elven medicine. So, Uncle, I'd have you send a message to King Thranduil, asking him to give us this medicine to heal Sigrid."

Thorin studied his oldest nephew for a moment before replying with a question, "I'll gladly send that pointy-eared bastard this message, but what makes you think that he would give us the medicine?"

Fíli sighed. "Well, there is no guarantee that King Thranduil will give us the medicine, but Tauriel is convinced that he will do so because it is Bard's daughter he would be helping in fear of otherwise losing his trading partner," he repeated what his brother's elf had told him.

Thorin seemed to be mulling these words over. "So, let's assume that Thranduil is willing to give us the medicine... Yet there is the problem of how the message should reach him. I can't send a raven into this accursed forest. And I assume you'll understand that I'm rather reluctant to send one of our dwarven messengers as well, out of fear that he might be incarcerated," he submitted.

Fíli growled in frustration. This conversation was clearly leading nowhere. But then Fíli had an idea.

"What about sending an elf, Uncle? I'm sure Tauriel is willing to take over this job. You know as well as I that King Thranduil has lifted the banishment, even offered her to come visit her homeland if she liked," he proposed, hoping that Tauriel would actually be alright with it.

"That seems to be a good plan, Fíli, yet it has a flow: Thranduil has appeared to be a little too eager to welcome his wayward captain back after everything that has transpired. What if he decides to keep her? Or worse: What if she decides to remain there? I've already paid more for her than the lass is worth, just to make your brother happy," Thorin declared and turned back to the papers on his table.

For a moment, Fíli was shocked. His uncle made it sound as if the bride token was some price he had to pay in order to buy the elf for his brother. As if she was a slave. Or a whore.

Yet Thorin had also paid a bride token for Sigrid.

Did he think the same about the pretty, young girl Fíli was so fortunate to call his wife? Was this the reason why he was so reluctant to turn towards the elven king for this medicine, thinking that if Sigrid died, he could buy a new bride for his nephew, maybe even a dwarvish one this time?

Balling his hands into fists, Fíli crossed the room until he was standing right in front of the table. After a second of hesitation, he swept all the papers off the table. "Is that all you have to say, Thorin? Coming up with petty excuses why you possibly can't send a messenger to King Thranduil and ask for the medicine that can save my wife's life? I always took you for a dwarf of honour!" Fíli shouted.

Thorin looked up in surprise about Fíli's outburst. Then he scowled at his nephew, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Fíli, I'm disappointed in you. I would have expected such a behaviour from your brother, not you. Do you really think this is the right approach when you are asking a favour of someone?" he asked threateningly.

Fíli stood his ground. "I wouldn't call this a favour when the future queen's life is at stake," he remarked coolly.

Before Thorin could respond, Balin placed a hand on the King's forearm. "Thorin, the lad is right. This elvish medicine might safe the life of the lass. And we have an elf living in our realm who was once favoured by King Thranduil and could travel to Mirkwood in order to get this medicine for us. Don't you remember? That was the reason why we agreed to your nephews' unconventional choices for brides, to strengthen alliances," Balin reminded the King under the Mountain.

Thorin snorted. "Well, speak for yourself, Balin, I agreed because Oin drugged me up with willow bark tea and milk of the poppy before my nephews asked permission to court an elf and a daughter of men respectively," he claimed.

Then he sighed and his expression changed. "I'm sorry, my sister-son. You know I can be stubborn from time to time. Of course, I wouldn't want the lass to die. She is pleasant to have around. Yet you have to understand that my relationship with Thranduil is far from being amicable and the idea of asking a favour of him... But I will write this message and then we can send your brother's elf on her way to her former king." Thorin paused for a moment before adding, "And you are sure she will return to us? I know that your brother desires her more than anything else in all of Middle Earth, but does she feel the same? I would hate to see the lad heartbroken and disappointed because of an elf's fickleness."

Fíli took a deep breath before answering his uncle's question. "I'm sure Tauriel will return. She adores Kíli and she has formed a strong friendship with Sigrid whereas to me she is a good advisor and a loyal confidant," he admitted.

Thorin nodded. "Alright then. I'll instantly write this message and your brother's elf can be on her way this afternoon. Balin, make the arrangements so that a royal messenger can be sent to King Thranduil's realm," he ordered.

Fíli smiled at his uncle. "Thank you, Thorin."

The king under the Mountain just inclined his head while saying, "You're welcome, my sister-son."


	5. To Have and to Hold

I'd like to thank pallysdeeks for the review:)

* * *

Fíli almost rolled his eyes at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Again and again, Kíli pulled Tauriel down to his level while they were embracing tightly, just to give her another kiss goodbye. As if she would be travelling across Middle Earth for a whole year and not be on her way to get some medicine from Mirkwood and would be back the next day.

But then he tried to imagine how he might feel if he were in Kíli's place, having to say goodbye to his love because she had to go all on her own on a mission. Fíli was sure that he wouldn't let Sigrid go alone. Of course, Kíli had also asked their uncle's permission to accompany her, but Thorin had argued that Kíli had other duties.

However, Fíli was convinced that his uncle just felt uncomfortable letting his favourite nephew enter that forest again.

And to be honest, Fíli himself wouldn't have liked the thought of letting his baby brother venture into Mirkwood after everything they had experienced the last time they had been there. Yes, for him, Kíli was still the shrivelled up and reddish looking baby he had held directly after their mother had given birth to her second son because Fíli had been so impatient about meeting his new sibling. He remembered vividly how he had wriggled out of Dwalin's grasp after hearing something that could have only been a baby crying since his mother's screams and curses from earlier had sounded totally different. So he had opened the door to her bedroom and stormed inside, only to be immediately chastised by his uncle who had supported Dís during birth.

Kíli had been a very difficult baby, almost always crying and only calming down when Fíli had been near. Fíli had loved to watch Kíli sleeping in his crib (when their uncle or their mother had lifted him up since he had only been a tiny stripling then, too small look inside on his own) or to hold and caress Kíli when their mother had let them sleep in her bed because she had felt lonely. During the day Dís had put her youngest son into a small basket filled with soft pillows and warm blankets and placed it on the floor so that Fíli could keep an eye on his baby brother (and even entertain him sometimes with stories Uncle Thorin had told him before) while she had been doing household chores or crafting the jewellery she would sell to earn their living.

But this was all in the past now, he was married and a father himself and his baby brother was betrothed.

If anyone had told him or Kíli before the quest that they would finally find their Ones, they would have laughed at whoever had uttered such a claim. Neither him nor Kíli had had ever felt the urge to get seriously involved with any of the young dwarrowdams they had met or to settle down and start a family. Now, in retrospect, Fíli thought that this had maybe been due to the fact that it had always been their fate to fall in love with a daughter of men and an elf respectively.

"Kíli, the faster you let her go, the faster she will be back," Fíli tried to convince his brother.

Tauriel giggled. "He is right, meleth nin. I must go now. Farewell, Kíli," she said while cupping his face between her hands, then she briefly pecked his lips before gracefully mounting her horse.

"Don't worry, Fíli. Tomorrow I will be back with Sigrid's medicine," she called to her future brother-in-law and Fíli gave her a nod and a small smile.

"I appreciate what you are doing for my wife," he declared.

Tauriel returned the smile. "Sigrid is dear to me, like a sister. I want to help her," she answered before leading her horse away from the gate and onto the road that would bring her to Mirkwood and to the elven king.

Kíli stood there, looking miserable and Fíli took pity on him.

"Hey, Kíli, shall we raid the kitchens for food and drink like we did in the past and have a private party, just the two of us like we used to?" he suggested while wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders. Instantly, Kíli leaned into him, like he had always done when they had been younger and Fíli had still been the taller one.

"I don't know, Fee, somehow I'm not in the mood... I already miss her!" Kíli stated, giving his older brother the puppy eyes, "What if something happens to her? I wish Uncle would have let me go with her!"

Fíli's heart broke. His little brother loved the elf fiercely and it almost made him jealous. Then he remembered that he was the one who already had a wife and a child while Kíli was still waiting for the year of betrothal to be over to finally marry his beloved.

On the one hand, this elvish custom seemed strange to him, why waiting a whole year when you knew what your heart desired? On the other, a year meant nothing to an immortal and considering the fact that they would be bound to the other one for all eternity, he could understand that the elves' motto was to be better safe than sorry before they were forever stuck with someone who turned out to be a passing fancy and not their one true love.

"Ach, Kíli, don't worry. She is a seasoned warrior and knows how to defend herself. I think it's better this way, just imagine she would constantly have to protect you and save your sorry ass..." Fíli joked in order to cheer his little brother up.

It had the desired effect. Kíli actually chuckled about this comment. "Well, sometimes it was me protecting her, I almost died fighting Bolg in order to save her, remember?"

Fíli squeezed his brother's shoulders. "I remember, though only from the others' accounts. We are so lucky to be standing here now, Kíli, this battle could have had a completely different outcome. Sometimes I have nightmares about us dying, all three of us, you, me and uncle. You have no idea how glad I am then that Sigrid is sleeping beside me, waking me up as soon as I start tossing and turning, holding me in her arms, cocooning me with her warmth and her scent..." Fíli interrupted himself when he sensed that his brother started to feel uncomfortable.

Kíli cleared his throat before asking, "Is that why you married Sigrid, Fíli? Because you feel alive and whole when she is with you?"

Fíli needed a moment to think about an answer. Interestingly enough, he and his brother had never talked about their love lives, about their reasons for courting a human and an elf.

After the battle, when Fíli had still been recovering from his wounds and drifting in and out of consciousness, it had been a certain scent, like wild flowers and lake water, as well as the soothing tune of a lullaby, not unlike the one his mother had sung to him and Kíli when they had been children, that had connected him to this world. Fíli was convinced that if it hadn't been for these simple things, his spirit might not have resisted the pull of his ancestors calling him to the Halls of Waiting. Later, when he had gotten better, he had found out that it had been the girl from Laketown, Bard's eldest daughter, who had taken care of him, dressing his wounds, washing his body, providing him with water and broth and medicine.

Of course, he had wanted to know why she had done this for him, a stranger and a dwarf, when there had been enough injured men to tend to after the battle.

"You might not remember," she had answered, "but you protected me and my sister during the orc attack by charging the monster that had tried to hurt me. Later, before the dragon burned down my hometown, you helped me and Tilda into the boat. And then, finally, after we were stranded upon the lakeshore, you protected me and my little sister and kept us warm during the night."

It had been then and there that Fíli had understood the feelings he had harboured for that girl and had asked her immediately if she would be alright with him wanting to court her.

Sigrid had blushed prettily, averting her gaze. "Aye, if you wish... Though I have to warn you. Da and Bain are very protective of me."

As it had turned out, Bain had been harder to deal with than Bard. The dragonslayer had just sighed and said, "You are not the first one who wants to get involved with my daughter. Ever since she had turned fourteen, middle aged men and immature boys alike have approached me, asking if I would condone a union between them and my Sigrid, but I always told them that the choice was up to her. Luckily enough, Sigrid has never been interested in any of those males. But she is quite fond of you, Fíli, so since she is alright with it, I would not prevent you from courting my daughter. Just promise me that you will make her happy and never hurt her... Otherwise you will have to deal with me!"

Fíli had promised that and approximately one month later (around Yule tide) he and Sigrid had been betrothed and two months later they had been married.

However, this had been hard on Sigrid's younger brother.

"You just want to defile her because you desire her body, dwarf, that's the only reason for your proposal. I'm not stupid, I know how the older boys and men talk about women, what they do with them in the bedroom. Sigrid is too precious for that!" Bain had screamed at Fíli in front of an audience during his and Sigrid's betrothal feast. Luckily, Bard had firmly grabbed his son's shoulder and led him away, saying "My apologies, the lad just has had too much to drink!"

Neither Fíli nor his uncle had taken offense.

"Yes, Kee, that is exactly how Sigrid makes me feel. Yet I don't love you less just because I got married and started a family, it's a different kind of love. You are still my little brother and now I want to spend time with you because you are upset," Fíli answered Kíli's initial question.

His younger brother frowned. "Are you sure? I mean, you have a baby to take care of and a sick wife to tend to," he interposed.

Fíli shrugged. "Sigrid and my son are in good hands. Amad is tending to her first grandchild and deliriously happy while doing so and since Tilda has arrived earlier this afternoon, I feel kind of ignored. You have no idea how seeing her younger sister makes Sigrid happy! So, don't worry, Kíli, spending some quality time with my baby brother is long overdue," he explained.

Kíli smiled. "Well, then I think I could do with a barrel of ale, some freshly baked bread and Bombur's best ham and cheese," Kíli answered.

Overwhelmed by his affection for the younger, dark-haired dwarf, Fíli pressed their foreheads together.

"Great," Fíli simply said before the brothers rushed to the kitchens.


	6. I Plight Thee My Troth

I'd like to thank all my readers for their interest in this story, especially pallysdeeks and thewolf74 for their reviews:)

* * *

When Fíli woke up, he couldn't decide what was worse: the pounding on the door or the pounding in his head.

He and Kíli had definitely indulged a little bit too much in the ale the night before.

"Just a moment, I'll be there, but please stop knocking," he called to whoever was on the other side of the door. This statement, however, woke Kíli up as well.

"Oh, Fee, I feel so sick, please, never let me drink anything with alcohol in it again," he mumbled, sitting up. For some reason, they had both been sleeping on the rug in front of the fireplace, curled up like little striplings.

The pounding on the door didn't cease and slowly Fíli got up from his admittedly uncomfortable position on the floor, dragging himself over to the door, opening it.

To his surprise, a miniature version of his wife was staring back at him.

"Tilda?" he asked slightly alarmed. The girl looked rather dishevelled and frightened, only wearing a nightshirt.

"Fíli! Thank the Valar you are here. I didn't know where you were and I was told to get you because Tauriel is back and Sigrid wouldn't wake up and I thought that Kíli could help me," she babbled.

Fíli needed a moment to digest all of the information his little sister-in-law was providing since he seemed to have the worst hangover of his life.

"What's wrong with Sigrid?" he demanded to know, bending down and grabbing Tilda's shoulders. The girl's eyes widened and he loosened his grip.

"I don't know, Fíli, we went to sleep in her bed last night like we used to do at home and this morning I wanted to wake her so that we could have a bath together before breakfast, but... but she wouldn't open up her eyes and she was so hot... Will she be alright, Fíli?"

For a moment, Fíli closed his eyes, praying to every Valar he knew that his wife would survive this, that the medicine Tauriel had brought would actually help her.

"Fíli?"

Kíli's voice. Great. Now Fíli would have to deal not only with Sigrid's younger sibling but also with his own.

Fíli cleared his throat. "Tilda, you said that Tauriel was back. Did she give Sigrid the medicine?"

The little girl looked confused. "I don't know. When I couldn't wake up Sigrid I went to your Ma's room and she was sitting in front of the fireplace with Tauriel, holding the baby. When I told her about Sigrid she sent me away to go and get you," Tilda answered crying.

Kíli nudged him. "Fee!" he hissed and Fíli understood that the girl was as afraid as he was and he reacted accordingly, pulling her into his arms.

"Don't worry, little one, everything will be alright," he whispered.

Actually, Fíli didn't know if this was true, but he wanted to comfort the girl who was so important to his wife. Then he took Tilda's hand and went straight to the rooms he shared with Sigrid, Kíli hot on their heels.

When the three of them arrived, they noticed that Dís and Tauriel were also there, Dís sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over Sigrid, wiping her brow with a washcloth, Tauriel standing next to the bed, holding a small, crying and squirming bundle in her arms; his son. Fíli's heart dropped.

"I demand to know what's wrong with my wife!" Fíli said.

Tauriel and Dís shared a look before the elf came over to them. Fíli gasped. His brother's betrothed looked bad. There was a cut on her cheek, she had a split and swollen lip, her clothes were torn and dirty, her hair a mess.

Immediately, Kíli brushed past him. "Tauriel, what happened?" he asked, balling his hands into fists.

The elf gave him a fond smile before briefly looking at Fíli, then turning her attention back to Kíli.

"On my way back from Greenwood the Great, I was assaulted by some highwaymen who thought I was carrying some of the elven king's riches with me since I was on my way to Erebor. But don't worry, I've already dealt with them," she answered.

Kíli didn't even try to hide his emotions, roughly grabbing Tauriel's waist, pulling her close to him. "I'll never let you out of my sight again," he declared.

Fíli cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about what has happened to you, Tauriel, but I need to know: Did you get the medicine?"

To his surprise, the elf smiled at him. "Of course I did. And luckily enough, I hid it well on my body, not in my saddle bags. Your mother has already given some of it to Sigrid. I think that I was right on time, Sigrid's condition has gotten worse overnight, her body would not have been able to fight the infection for another day."

Then she drew her eyebrows together, still holding his baby, while Kíli was still clinging to her for dear life.

"How could you leave her alone in her condition, Fíli, with only a little girl to tend to her? She could have died because nobody considered to cool her fever down with cold leg compresses or make her some willow bark tea!" Tauriel scolded him, then looking down at Kíli, she added, "And you! Obviously, you have talked your brother into going on a drinking spree with you! You two reek of ale as if you have taken a bath in it. Why can you never think before you act?"

Fíli knew that he should defend his little brother since it had been his idea to share a barrel of ale, yet he was a little bit afraid of the elven warrior standing there, looking as deathly as she was beautiful. Furthermore, he felt bad for obviously having abandoned his wife. So, when Kíli looked pleadingly at him with his puppy eyes, he averted his gaze.

"I thought I have raised you better, but obviously I have been wrong. It was me who cradled your son when he woke up during the night, who brought him to your wife so that she could feed him, although she was seriously ill," Dís revealed and suddenly Fíli felt angry.

"I was here in Erebor all along, Amad, sleeping next door in Kíli's rooms because my little brother needed me since he was pining for his betrothed who had left in order to get some medicine for my wife. Why couldn't you tend to Sigrid when bringing my son to her, cooling down her fever, why didn't you try to find me? You could have assumed that I would be with Kíli when not being with my wife," he shot back.

Dís looked shocked and Fíli felt even worse. Never before had he talked like that to his mother.

"Amad, I..." he started, but Dís just shook her head, getting up from Sigrid's bed.

"Maybe you are right, Fíli. I might not have reacted the way I should have, thinking that Sigrid was safe since she wasn't alone, forgetting the fact that her sister was just a little girl. So all of us have not been at our best," she relented, then she left the room.

Fíli nodded. He could live with that.

"But... but how is Sigrid? Can I go to her?" Tilda wanted to know, tugging at Fíli's hand that was still holding hers.

Tauriel turned towards her, freeing herself from Kíli. "Of course you can! I've made some willow bark tea for your sister. Make sure she drinks it in small sips within the next half an hour. And check on her leg compresses. When they start to feel as warm as her skin, change them. There is a bowl with cold water and vinegar next to her bed. Can you do that, Tilda?"

The little girl nodded seriously at the elf, then she released Fíli's hand and stormed over to Sigrid lying in the bed Fíli and his wife had shared since their wedding almost a year ago.

His first impulse was to follow her, but then remembered that Tauriel was still holding his son. So clearing his throat, he extended his arms.

"May I have my son please?" he asked, looking up at the elf.

Tauriel studied him for a moment, then she nodded before pressing a soft kiss to the baby's forehead, handing him over to his father.

As soon as Fíli cradled him against his chest, the baby stopped crying, looking up at him with Sigrid's eyes.

"Did you miss your Dada? I'm sorry Finn, I'll never leave you alone again," he whispered, brushing his nose against the baby's chubby cheek.

"I'll go have a bath then try to rest. Sigrid's medicine is on the nightstand, she needs another dose in eight hours. If her condition changes before that... you know where to find me," Tauriel declared.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Kíli exclaimed.

Immediately, Fíli turned his gaze towards his little brother. Surely he wasn't implying...

"Kíli! No!" Tauriel answered, blushing furiously, but she wasn't the only one. Kíli's cheeks had also turned a deeper shade of red.

"I didn't mean it like that," he elaborated, "I want to accompany you to your rooms and then I'll go back to my rooms in order to also take a bath since you said I reeked of ale. Maybe later, after bathing, you want to come over to my rooms so we can talk about those highwaymen that dared to assault my betrothed?"

Fíli chuckled. The interaction between Kíli and his elf was sometimes too adorable. Then, after the two of them had closed the door behind them, Fíli walked over to his and Sigrid's bed on which Tilda was sitting next to her older sister, one of her small hands playing with the older girl's curly hair.

"She is still asleep," Tilda said quietly when Fíli sat down on Sigrid's other side, looking at his wife. Even as sick as she was, she still looked breathtakingly beautiful to him.

"Oh, Sigrid, amrâlimê, I'm so sorry for not taking care of you the way you deserved," he whispered, carefully lying down next to her, the baby still in his arms.

However, the presence of her husband and her son seemed to wake her finally up.

"Fí-Fíli? You are back! I thought you had abandoned me because you had enough of your sick wife. You should have never married me. As a wife and a mother, I'm a complete failure!" she declared and Fíli could see tears rolling down her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms, to hold her and reassure her that she was perfect, that he would have never taken a wife if he hadn't met her, but he was still holding their son and Tilda was in bed with them, looking angrily at him.

It reminded Fíli of the expression with which Tilda had regarded him during the breakfast after his and Sigrid's wedding night. Since his marriage to Sigrid had also been a political event, they had had to include the strange, mannish custom of the presentation of the bedsheet in their wedding celebrations, although neither he nor Sigrid or Bard had really wanted that. But Bard's counsellors had insisted on it, with the result that Thorin's counsellors had insisted on also including a bedding ceremony, although Fíli had pleaded with his uncle to not have one with regard to Sigrid's modesty.

As it had turned out, the bedding ceremony had been less embarrassing than the presentation of the bedsheet because most male dwarves hadn't really dared to divest Fíli's human bride of her wedding dress, only removing her veil (which had - like the rest of her wedding attire - been a gift from King Thranduil, made from the finest lace Fíli had ever seen).

But then, the couple had been told that both kings, as well as two of their counsellors had to wait in front of their chambers to receive the bloodstained bedsheet as soon as the deed had been done, so to speak. Thus, instead of the romantic wedding night he and Sigrid had dreamed about (taking their time to explore each other's bodies, giving each other pleasure) they had agreed on getting it over and done with as fast as possible to get rid of the ' _audience'_ in front of their bedroom door.

Nevertheless, the next morning, their bedsheet had been on display in the Great Hall where all the wedding guests had assembled to have breakfast together. And, of course, little Tilda had wanted to know the meaning of ' _the dirty linen_ ' as she had put it. Fíli had felt sorry for Bard who had tried to explain it to his youngest in a way appropriate for a little girl, but all that Tilda had understood had been that this was her sister's blood and that Fíli had somehow been responsible for her bleeding.

So, when Fíli had gone to the buffet in order to get some of Bombur's sweet rolls for himself and his wife, he had felt someone tugging at his sleeve, who had turned out to be an angry looking Tilda.

At first, Fíli had thought that maybe she had also wanted to get one of the sweet rolls and that he had involuntarily jumped the queue, but then she had asked him, "Is it true what Da said? Did you make Sigrid bleed last night?"

Fíli had blushed while thinking about an answer, whereas the other guests around them had started to snort and giggle.

"Erm... yes?" Fíli had finally admitted.

"Nobody hurts Sigrid and gets away with it!" Tilda had shouted at him and then her little foot had connected with his shin. Considering the fact that she was a delicate looking little girl and had been wearing no heavy boots but fine buckle shoes made from purple velvet, it had hurt badly.

So, in order to avoid another kick from his little sister-in-law, Fíli cleared his throat and said, "I love you, Sigrid, I thought you knew that."

And then he placed their son in Sigrid's arms so that he could embrace both of them at the same time.

"Last night, I started to doubt that because you weren't here and nobody seemed to know your whereabouts," she answered.

Fíli sighed. "I'm sorry. I spent the night with Kíli in his rooms because he was so sad after Tauriel had left for Mirkwood in order to get your medicine. I thought you wouldn't miss me because Tilda was with you," he explained.

Sigrid smiled fondly at him. "I always miss you when you are not with me... Yet I can understand that you wanted to spend time with Kíli - he is your brother. But please, Fíli, never again forget to tell me where you are so that I won't have to worry," she told him.

Fíli smiled back. "I promise," he answered then he pressed a light kiss to her lips.

Tilda cleared her throat. "Shall I leave you alone then?" she asked shyly.

Sigrid chuckled, rolling onto her back, cradling her son with one arm while pulling her sister down with her other so that the girl's head was resting on her shoulder.

"No, Tilda, I want to be surrounded by all of my loved ones," she declared.


	7. To Love and to Cherish

I'd like to thank all my readers for their interest in this story and especially pallysdeeks and thewolf74 for their reviews!

* * *

Fíli watched how the flickering flames painted yellow and orange patterns on Sigrid's sweat-slicked, light golden skin. They had already spent most of the evening with exploring each other's bodies, giving each other pleasure without really coupling. It was their first time after she had given birth to their son eight weeks ago and according to Hilda Bianca and Óin she had properly healed.

To Fíli, she looked more beautiful than ever, her dark golden curls were spilling over her shoulders, her cheeks were flushed pink, her eyelids half-closed in ecstasy, her lips, bruised from kissing and slightly parted while he was lying on his back and she straddling his hips.

"I love you, my Sigrid, I love you so much," he panted, pulling her down for another kiss, moaning when she pressed her enlarged breasts with the erect nipples against his chest, rubbing her wet folds over his sensitive member; it felt so good.

"Love you too," she breathed in between kisses, her hands firmly planted on his shoulders, her nails slightly digging into his skin; this was bliss.

Then she leaned back, raising up on her knees and positioning herself over his fully erect member.

"Make love to me," she said and Fíli didn't need to be told twice, guiding himself inside of her while she lowered her hips, not knowing where to look first, whether he should be watching how his member disappeared into the depths of her body or whether he should be watching the expression on her face as he entered her.

Fíli decided on the latter, like all those months ago on their wedding night. Their _real_ wedding night, not the occasion when he had to claim her body and make her bleed in order to proof that she had been pure and the marriage consummated.

No, their real wedding night had happened after Fíli had handed the blood-stained bedsheet to his uncle and her father, after he had made sure that she was alright and would enjoy what they were doing, cleaning away her blood and his semen from her womanly folds.

"Are you sure you are not too sore?" he had asked her and she had just shaken her head.

"You have been very gentle, my Lord," she had answered and Fíli remembered how her calling him 'my Lord' had made his heart clench.

"Sigrid, you are my wife, we are equal, there's no need for you to call me 'my Lord'... Otherwise, I would have to call you 'my Lady'", he had revealed to her.

Sigrid had frowned. "But my father's counsellors have taught me to address you like that, to show you my respect," she had answered.

Fíli had smiled fondly at her and caressed her hair. "When we are alone in our rooms, it is not necessary for you to be so formal. You don't have to prove anything to me, you taking care of me while I was recovering from my battle wounds, you accepting my proposal was all the respect I needed to get from you", he had reassured her.

Fíli was brought back to the here and now as Sigrid moaned deeply in her throat, closing her eyes and breathing hard as soon as she was seated on his member, taking him in to the hilt; despite her sometimes reserved and cold demeanour, she was very sensual in the bedroom.

And then she started moving. Fíli let out a sound between a sigh and a sob, grabbing her hips and supporting her movements; he knew they wouldn't last long.

"Oh, oh Sigrid," he growled, thrusting into her, harder, faster, his low groans mingling with her breathy moans and then her whole body went rigid while she screamed his name like a mantra as she reached her peak, prompting his own.

And now Fíli understood why this pleasure, resulting from the passion shared between Ones, was also called little death; for a moment he believed that he must have died because it could not be possible to experience such a wonderful feeling on Middle Earth.

Sighing contently, Sigrid rested her head on his sweaty chest, her fingers fondling the golden curls he was sprouting there while he tightly wrapped his arms around her; considering their difference in height (only one foot, mind you), it could not be comfortable for her, especially since their bodies were still intimately connected.

"You alright?" he asked his wife, still breathing heavily and with a hoarse voice.

"Never been better!" she answered and started to press soft kisses to his chest.

Fíli smiled smugly to himself; yes, he knew how to please his One... Unlike his brother, obviously; Tauriel's and Kíli's wedding night had been a disaster. Kíli had gotten too drunk to perform, passing out as soon as his head had hit the pillow, only to wake up a couple of hours later, being violently sick so that Tauriel had spent the first day of their honeymoon with tending to a hungover Kíli.

Of course, his little brother had tried to make it up to her the following night only to find out that elves and dwarves didn't seem to be compatible in that way. Or to put it with Kíli's own words: He hadn't been able to enter her.

"I think she's just too tight, Fíli. Or maybe I'm too big? I don't know... You have seen me naked, Fíli. Am I too big?" Kíli had babbled while sipping a pint of ale.

Fíli had just wished that the earth would swallow him wholly to avoid this embarrassing conversation. Yet his little brother had needed his advice, so Fíli had simply cleared his throat, saying, "You are not bigger than me, if I remember correctly. I would guess that she is just too tight... Don't forget that she has been a virgin for over six hundred years. Normally elves mate at the age of one hundred years - if they get married at all that is." Fíli had been glad to put his knowledge about the peoples of Middle Earth to good use.

Kíli, however, had frowned at that. "So, what would you have me do, then?" he had asked.

Instinctively, Fíli had wanted to answer that Kíli should do nothing, that it was alright since he wouldn't mind keeping his innocent little brother the way he was. Yet he had known that Kíli had officially been married and contracts had been signed. So he had responded, "Try to get her as relaxed as possible, give her pleasure before you try to enter her, use your fingers and your tongue."

Kíli had turned bright red while listening carefully to Fíli's advice.

"Tauriel's not alright, though," Sigrid suddenly said as if she was reading his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Fíli wanted to know though he could guess the answer.

"She and Kíli are having problems with... consummating their marriage," Sigrid confirmed his suspicions.

"Still?" he inquired. To his surprise Sigrid propped herself up, looking into his eyes, scowling.

"You knew about that?" she asked incredulously.

Fíli shrugged. "Of course, he's my little brother. So it's only natural that he would come to me with something like that. Yet I didn't know that they would still have those problems after being married for over a month," he answered, "I explained to Kíli how he could pleasure her otherwise... Did he not heed my advice?"

Sigrid giggled. "Oh, I think he did, according to Tauriel. But despite this and signing those contracts, she says she is not married according to the law of her people because only a real coupling would validate their marriage," she elaborated.

Fíli sighed. "Poor Kíli! He is trying his best, yet it is not enough... And I don't understand why! You have been a virgin on our wedding night and we managed just fine... Do you think that elven bodies are different?" he contemplated.

Sigrid frowned. "I don't know. Of course, I have seen Tauriel naked when we were preparing her for the wedding and from what I saw she doesn't differ from me... except for her body being completely hairless, even _down there_ ," she revealed and Fíli could feel his member stir due to this revelation.

Sigrid raised an eyebrow. "So that arouses you?" she inquired sharply and Fíli blushed. "No..." he lied.

Sigrid giggled again. "Liar! But anyway, Tauriel is devastated, thinking that it must somehow be her fault... that there is something wrong with her..." she said.

Fíli chuckled. "Funny... Kíli's thinking the same. And at first, I thought it might have something to do with him not being able to get hard enough but that isn't the case," he declared.

"Eww, can we please not talk about your brother's erection? It's killing the mood," she remarked.

Fíli couldn't prevent himself from grinning. "What mood?"

Sigrid bit her lower lip and smiled deviously. "The mood for round two!" she breathed before claiming his lips and Fíli noticed that he had completely grown hard again while still being inside of her.


End file.
